


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by jen131



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen131/pseuds/jen131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fall time fluff for Caryl and the prison family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt # 1 - Leaf Pile

**Author's Note:**

> First place winner in The Caryl Daily's Autumn drabble contest. I may add more to this as the season is full of inspiration. Slightly AU since I had to put Merle in the story.

“Ain’t you a little old too old to be playin’ in a leaf pile by yourself?” Daryl asked, watching the pixie like woman with mischievous eyes add to the small mountain. He loved that look, when she was really enjoying herself. When she was up to something.

 

“Who said I was alone?” Carol replied, adding more leaves to the top of the pile. When she did that, he noticed the pile shaking as a few leaves tumbled off to the ground. He smiled, feeling silly for not realizing what was going on sooner.

 

“I hope there’s no monsters in this leaf pile” Daryl bellowed. Tiny giggles came from within the pile and from his side where Carol stood, covering her mouth to quiet her laughter.

 

“Pwise Unca Dawyl!” yelled Judith as she jumped up out of the leaves. Daryl, being the good uncle that he was, dropped to the ground, covering his eyes and yelling for help to get the monster off of him. It was hard for him not to laugh as Judith climbed on him, holding his face with her chubby little hands and growling at him, just like he taught her.

 

“Let’s get inside. Maggie and Glenn brought some surprises back for us,” he said. Carol picked up Judith, carrying the toddler on her hip. Daryl reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers, and the three of them made their way back to the main room where their family was gathered.

 

Life was hell these days, but times like this, brief moments of happiness, made life worth living.


	2. Prompt #2 - Costume

"I don’t know where you guys found costumes, but I’m glad you did. The kids need to be kids, and honestly, we all could use some fun," Rick said, taking the sleeping baby out of Carol’s arms. With her hands now free, she placed them at her sides on the bench where she was sitting with Daryl. The corners of her lips pulled up in a smile when she felt him wrap his pinky finger around hers.

 

Maggie and Glenn passed out the costumes to the family. A Rastafarian for Hershel, a prisoner for Rick, a sheriff for Michonne, and a ninja for Carl. Judith squealed with delight over her big pumpkin costume as she stood up just to fall back down again on her fluffy little butt, making all who saw laugh. 

 

Maggie had picked a prom queen outfit for Beth since she would never get to attend the event in this world. Glenn presented Maggie with an angel dress he had picked just for her, while she gave him the clown suit she had grabbed for him. 

 

Merle wasn’t too pleased with the Freddy Krueger sweater and hat he was given, but played along since it was really the first costume he’d ever had. He decided to head back up to his cell to put the shirt on so the others wouldn’t see the scars not made by makeup. 

 

"What, nothin’ for us," Daryl asked sounding rather hopeful that there was indeed nothing for him. Maggie gave him a devious smile that didn’t match the angel costume she wore as she handed two more bags their way. Carol took them from the other woman and raced up the steps to their cell.

 

"What did you get, Pookie?" Carol asked in a hushed tone, pulling the hunter into the cell and closing the curtain behind him. He looked in the bag and shook his head at the situation. "Come on," she coaxed. "You show me yours and I’ll show you mine." she said with a wink.

 

"Fine. I got a vampire," he said. "You?"

 

He watched as she opened the bag and smiled, placing the pointy red horns on her head. When she pulled the rest of the clothing out of the bag, his heart started pounding. It was one of those sexy devil dresses. 

 

"This is great! Now I just need a pitchfork to poke people with and it’s complete," Carol exclaimed. 

 

"I bet baby brother’s got somethin’ he can poke you with." Merle chided from the cell next to theirs.

 

"You know what Carol?" Daryl said as he stood up and took her hand. " I think I remember seeing, uh, something in the Warden’s office."

 

The sound of Merle’s laughter was still ringing down the hall as they locked the door behind them.


	3. Prompt # 3 - Monster Mash

The faint hum of music trickled down the hallway into the kitchen where Carol and Beth were preparing dinner.  When she heard the peals of laughter coming from the tiniest member of the family, she stepped away from the stew she had been stirring and tip toed down the hall.  She heard the words before she saw him.

 

_“The zombies were having fun._

_The party had just begun._

_The guests included Wolfman,_

_Dracula, and his son.”_

 

As she peeked around the curtain that served as a door, she was treated to the sight of Daryl dancing with Judith in his arms.  There was a little battery operated Frankenstein on the bunk that danced as it played the song.  When it ended, Judith pointed her insistence that the music start over.  As Daryl began singing again, Carol giggled, giving away her presence.

 

“I used to dance around with Sophia while singing this to her.  She always laughed, and as she got older, she sang along with me,” recalled Carol as the dampness in her eyes grew.  Pulling the curtain aside, she entered the room and reached for Judith.  Clutching the baby tight to her chest, she allowed a single tear to fall in memory of her daughter. Daryl saw and wrapped his arms around both of them, swaying with them as he started singing the song from the beginning.  As long as his two favorite girls were happy, then he was happy.


End file.
